


Sketches

by stateofevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: Steve likes drawing. Bucky wants to know what Steve's drawing.





	Sketches

Steve thought Bucky was gorgeous. He always thought Bucky was gorgeous, but in this golden hour lighting, in their shitty Brooklyn apartment, Bucky was prettier than Steve has ever seen. Steve quickly unwrapped himself from the blanket keeping him warm. He practically skipped to his room.  
“Steven! Get your ass back here!”  
“Two seconds, Buck! I’ll be back!” Steve went into their shared room, grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil. “You moved.” Steve frowned when he saw Bucky standing up, blanket in hand.  
“I was comin’ to you, Stevie. C’mere.” Bucky waked to the smaller boy, wrapping the blanket around Steve. “You’re sick and we have no heat. I would’ve gotten your sketchbook for ya. I know you’re weird about me seeing your art, but I wouldn’t have looked.”  
“I’m sick, not broken.”  
“Pneumonia is a big deal, Stevie, especially for you. You could die. I don’t want you dyin’ on me and leaving me here alone.” Steve’s heart soared.  
“I won’t be dyin’, Buck.” Steve sat back down on the couch, aching to draw his best friend.  
“Better not, Punk. Are you settled?” Steve looked up from where he was, Bucky standing in front of Steve.  
“Mhm,” Steve nodded.  
“Good.” Bucky went back to the recliner, grabbing his book and picked up reading where he left off.  
“Will you read out loud?” Bucky looked up from his book and at his smaller best friend. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. Steve wasn’t going to pay attention, he never did, but he loved Bucky’s voice. “Don’t fall asleep on me, Stevie, I don’t wanna hafta carry you to bed again. Hurt my back at work again.”  
“I won’t.” Steve opened his sketchbook, skimming through the other sketches of Bucky and New York City until Steve got to a blank page. He glanced at Bucky, not really needing to stare to know what the structure of his face was like. Steve had sketched Bucky so much that he basically has Bucky memorized. He started with Bucky’s hair, Steve’s pencil swishing back and forth in the direction of Bucky’s hair. Steve always thought that Bucky’s hair was beautiful.  
He sketched Bucky’s ear, leading to his jaw, a jaw that Steve thought about the way he would mark it way too often. He found himself drifting into ease when he sketched. He barely looked up from his sketchbook, only glancing at Bucky a few times.  
“Stevie, what are you sketching so seriously over there?” Steve looked up, seeing Bucky trying to get a glimpse of his drawing, the sketchbook quickly closing. Bucky frowned, but didn’t push because he knew just how weird Steve was with his sketches. “Is there a girl I don’t know about?”  
“No! I mean, no. I just, I don’t ever finish these sketches, I don’t really like the idea of people seeing unfinished things. I just, I don’t like the judgement of unfinished things.”  
“Stevie,” Bucky sighed, getting up from his chair and walking towards his smaller best friend. “I’m not gonna judge cause I have absolutely no skill when it comes to art. You don’t judge me for that, I’m not gonna judge ya for unfinished work.” Bucky slowly slides his hand under Steve’s getting his hand on the sketchbook.  
“Please just don’t hate me.” Bucky glanced at Steve, seeing just how worried his friend was.  
“I won’t be able to hate you whatever it is, but here,” Bucky passed Steve his sketchbook, Steve looking at him, baffled. “I’m not gonna look at something you don’t want me to see yet. Just show me when you’re done, yeah?” Steve smiled, nodding, knowing very well he most likely wouldn’t.  
~~  
Two days later, Bucky was in the kitchen making soup for Steve and Steve was in the bedroom on bed rest, Bucky’s orders. Steve had his own bed, but he always found Bucky’s bed was warmer when he was sick, so he was in Bucky’s bed. Steve fell back on Bucky’s pillow, inhaling his friend’s scent. His sketchbook was on the bed next to him, seeing as sketching was the only thing Steve could do while on bed rest.  
“Steve?” Steve mumbled, indicating he was awake, but close to falling asleep. “The soup’s ready.”  
“Mhm.” Steve sat up lazily, letting Bucky sit down at his side and feed him. Bucky knew how to take care of Steve when the small boy was sick. Steve had more sick days than healthy days. Bucky was a pro at caring for Steve. “I don’t wanna lot,” Steve slurred, leaning against Bucky’s bare chest with his eyes closed.  
“You gotta eat, Stevie, keep up your strength.” Steve just hummed, Bucky sighed, putting the soup bowl on the table next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s torso, moving him comfortably against Bucky’s chest. Steve was shivering like he was drowning in ice water and yet his body temperature was heating Bucky quickly. Bucky knew that there was no way to argue with Steve. He saw Steve’s sketchbook near Steve’s thigh, teasing him. He knew that he promised Steve to respect his wishes, but it was two days and Bucky really wanted to see Steve’s sketches that weren’t customer orders.  
Bucky tried to move carefully, but Steve was small and basically on top of Bucky. Steve was also a lot more sensitive when he was sick.  
“Buck, what’re you doin’?”  
“Sorry, Stevie, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Steve looked at where Bucky’s hand was and sighed.  
“No. It isn’t finished yet, Buck.” Steve grabbed the sketchbook, pulling it onto his lap. “No peeking.”  
“It’s been two days.”  
“And I’ve been sick.” Bucky sighed, putting his chin on top of Steve’s head as Steve leaned back against Bucky. “Please, Buck, just wait a bit more.”  
“I’ll wait ‘til you’re ready.”  
~~  
“Buck?” Bucky had just gotten back from a twelve hour shift from the boatyard and all he really wanted was some coffee and quality time with Steve.  
“Where are ya, Stevie?”  
“Kitchen!” Bucky walked through the messy apartment until he saw his blonde friend in the kitchen stirring something. “‘M making some pasta.”  
“How’d you afford it?” Steve smiled, nodding his head towards the counter near him. Bucky walked over, seeing Steve’s sketchbook open to a page.  
“Shit, Steve.” Bucky couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Bucky felt like he was staring at photograph, not a sketch. “Was this the sk-”  
“Mhm. I hope you like it. I mean, Dottie liked it a lot, enough to offer me a few bucks for it.” The sketch was of Bucky, shirtless in front of their window. He was drinking from a water bottle, his hair pushed back. The detail was one of the most beautiful things Bucky had ever seen.  
“You sold it?”  
“Mhm. I didn’t have any other need for it. I mean I see the real thing every day.” Steve was flirting with Bucky and Bucky knew that, but he chose to ignore Steve’s words.  
“So, Stevie, how much did you make off me?” Steve smiled and blushed.  
“Stop making it sound like I’m pimpin’ you out. It’s a drawing for the girl you’re seeing. It’s not that weird. But, to answer your question, she gave me 5 whole bucks.” Steve smiled like he was proud and to be honest, he had something to be proud of.  
“What if I gave you ten?” Steve frowned, stop stirring the pasta and turning towards Bucky.  
“I’m willing to pay ten bucks for you to keep it.”  
“I, Bucky, I can’t do that. I promised Dot that you’d bring it to her tonight.” Bucky groaned, sitting on the counter and frowning. “That’s not a face of a man who’s got a date.”  
“I just had a twelve hour shift. Kinda just wanna stay in.”  
“Bring her back here for a cup of coffee or something, I can leave.”  
“No, no.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm, pulling the smaller boy so he’s between Bucky’s legs. “I would much rather spend the night with you, Steven Rogers, sketchin’ me anyways you want.” Bucky smiled, leaning down and pushing their foreheads together.  
“Buck,” Steve was breathless and the way he said Bucky’s name showed that. It was quiet, both of them just soaking in the way they both were enjoying this. “We’re gonna get in trouble.”  
“We’re home, we’re okay, Stevie, we’re safe. No need to be fightin’ right now. You’re always fightin’, just enjoy for the first time in your life. Be selfish for once.” Those were the only words that Steve needed to put one hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and pull the brunettes lips to Steve’s. That’s all they needed. Steve and Bucky only ever needed each other.


End file.
